Secret Admirer
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: Namine is anticipating the Valentines Day party at the Place that Never Was. She has been eyeing someone around the castle for a while... but is e already for another? and there also seems to be someone else who likes Namine. who likes her? and will the person she likes accept or reject her? just a little something for Valentines Day, even though I published this in December...


It was nearly the middle of February. The entirety of The Place That Never Was buzzed about the upcoming holiday. Valentine's Day. The day of love, and hearts. Xemnas had a really creepy obsession with hearts that had been dying down sinc this little solo mission he had on Destiny Islands. He told us the seed is set and Sora along with his friends will be here soon. In due time, too- on account of myself and Roxas, as well as Xion, we have convinced Xemnas to throw a huge party commemorating a holiday that involves heart shaped decorations, a suggestion which he quickly agreed with. A day and a party surrounded by hearts was exactly the kind of thing Xemnas would act to like. I decided that we should even have a card and gift exchange, something everyone agreed with. Demyx seemed a little off- he still acted excited for the party, but as soon as he thought nobody was paying attention, he looked a little upset. I wish I could talk to him- I never had time, and when I did he was on a mission. I sat up in my bed. There was no way I could just SAY something. Then it hit me. I'll give him a gift and a card. I jumped out of bed and chained into my regular clothes, then ran out into the hall, successfully colliding with someone else. I grabbed my head, which had collided with his chest, and looked at the other party, who was sprawled and sitting up. His hood fell off and I tensed up. It was Demyx.  
"What the...?" he asked, looking up at me. Then he tensed up, too. "I'm sorry! Really, I really am- I was just- I didn't mean to-"  
"Demyx, it's alright. I'm fine- you didn't hurt me," I said. He stood up, and is it just my imagination, but- was his face turning pink? He held his hand out and smiled at me nervously. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I dusted off my rear with my free hand and smiled back nervously.  
"I'm really sorry, Naminé," he said.  
"It's fine, Demyx. It was my fault- I shouldn't have been running."  
"No, it was me- I was running, too."  
"How about we share blame?" I suggested.  
"Yeah... Yeah, sure," he said.  
"You can let go of my hand now, Demyx- I'm up and unlikely to fall," I said shyly, because he still had ahold of my hand from when he helped me up.  
"Oh! Right," he said nervously, dropping my hand to rub the back of his neck- a thing only three guys in the castle did when acting nervous; Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar.  
"What were you doing running about, anyway?" I asked.  
"Iiiiiiiwassss... Trying to get to... A place so I could... Mellow out with some jams... And yeah," Demyx said, pausing to think while tapping his index fingers together and watching them intently- another nervous Demyx thing, but this was one thing he did that nobody else does. I could tell he was lying- he was bad at that, but he didn't want me intruding, so I dropped it.  
"What were you doing?" he asked, suddenly interested in me. That or he wanted to shift the subject.  
"I was going to prepare for the Valentine's day party," I said. And I wasn't lying- I was preparing for my personal bit.  
"...Oh... That... Yeah," he said, not even bothering to put up the happy facade.  
"What's wrong? You don't seem very excited," I noted.  
"Huh? Oh... Yeah. The gift giving thing has me stumped... Say you like someone, but you have no idea what kind of things they're into even after you've known them for a while... What should you do?" he asked. I knew instantly who he was talking about.  
"You've been making eyes at Xigbar, haven't you?" I asked. I knew he and Xiggy were close- business wise. He and Xigbar never talked outside of business or food, however. It made perfect sense.  
"Umm..." he said, making a new face I haven't seen yet.  
"I promise I won't tell," I said. He just looked at me and blinked like I was nuts.  
"...Sure. Fine- it's Xigbar," he admitted, waving his hand.  
"You know, I think since he's so into guns maybe you should get him something like a gun, or a hunting license because he also likes to shoot guns," I suggested. I was excited that maybe Demyx was going to get into the party idea- even if his gift (or one of them) will be from me as a secret admirer.  
"That sounds like a good idea... I think I'm going to go do that thing I said..." Demyx said, looking pressured.  
"Okay... Me too- I'm really busy," I said, taking a step to one direction, only to have my step intercepted by Demyx's foot. "Sorry," I said, being the one blocking his way. So I stepped the other way with the same result.  
"Sorry," Demyx said, laughing nervously. After a few seconds of this, he grabbed my shoulders to keep me in place and stepped around me. Then he went into a brisk walk down the hall. Poor Demyx... He's so awkward it's adorable. The party was in a couple of days, so he didn't have long to prepare. I walked the way I was originally going and ran into someone else. Their arms shot around me to keep me from falling. I looked up against this person's chest. Fiery red hair? Check. Scary green eyes? Check. It was Axel.  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked. He scared me a little because it didn't matter how he was trying to feel, his voice alway had a strange seductive quality.  
"I-I wasn't running, though," I objected.  
"No, but you ran into little Demyx right there," he said, pointing to not five steps from where I was with his left hand.  
"Axel, will you let go of me?" I asked. His right arm was still around me.  
"What, do I creep you out? Demyx sure seems to freak out about little things here lately... Do you think it's my fault?" Axel asked, brushing some hair out of my face.  
"Yes! You listened to me talking to someone about something that's none of your business! Who wouldn't be creeped out if someone was secretly stalking the halls listening in on everybody?" I demanded.  
"That's a good point, Naminé," he allowed. Then he released me. "It would be best if I didn't start any drama so close to a lover's holiday, anyhow. It could result in a fight that might put my fire out. Would you like another hint?"  
"What? 'Hint'? Axel, what are you talking about?" I demanded. He was starting to get on my nerves.  
"Oh, come now- do I have to spell it out? I'd hate to spill it and let the cat out of the bag, but do you want to know who your admirer is or not? It will definitely surprise you," Axel said, grinning and winking at me flirtatiously.  
"I don't wanna know," I said, getting really creeped out.  
"Fine, then," Axel said, doing his little dismissal wave. Something only Axel did. "If you need help just ask. I'd just love to watch the secret drip through everyone's ears," he said starting to walk away. After he turned the corner I started walking. Then I heard his voice singing something- he was singing 'Do the creep'. I wrinkled my nose distastefully. He was... Just Axel. There aren't even words to describe him thoroughly.  
"No! I refuse! This is my chance to get her attention in a good way, and I'm not going to ruin it because you want me to attack him!" I heard from one of the rooms... The Superior's room. It was Xemnas, and he wasn't happy.  
"Xemnas... Follow the order or something unpleasant will happen," someone else threatened. It sounded sort of like the Superior, but not quite. I peeked through the crack in the door. It was someone who looked like Xemnas! I ran down the hall when this stranger suddenly turned swiftly. In the brief period that he saw me, an evil smile had spread across his face at me, and it was the creepy kind of smile that a child molester would look at a child from his window with.  
I ran around the corner, wanting to get as far away from him as possible, and running into someone else.  
"What... Naminé?" a deep voice asked. The sound of it sent tremors of fear down my spine. Last time I heard that voice, it was commanding me to do something I didn't want to. I could hear it like it was yesterday... 'Naminé, erase his memory.'  
"H-h-h-hi, M-Marluxia..." I stuttered.  
"I'm not in charge of you anymore. Don't be afraid of me- I find it offensive that someone as fabulous as me can be frightening," he said, running his hand along the side of his head- a Marluxia only trait.  
"I know... But..."  
"Please, darling- I've heard that line before. Just run along to whatever you were doing before I change my mind about being scary," he warned, going back to grooming the rosebush in front of him. "You nearly made me cut my prize blossom," he complained. I took off again. I was running into everybody today. I started walking after a minute- I was a safe distance. I passed an adjoining hallway and caught a glimpse of Larxene flirting with Saix. She flirts with everybody, and it is SUPER annoying. Especially when it's Demyx. I needed to talk to Saix, anyway. So I trudged down the hallway towards the really frightening flirt and her victim.  
"Saix, I need someone to go to Traverse Town with me," I said. Larxene glared at me and sauntered away.  
"Alright... So I'm guessing it's a shopping mission, and you need a partner. Alright... How about Demyx. I'll call him-"  
"No!" I objected. "He is horrible with secrets and I don't want him to know who I'm getting it for because he'll tell somebody," I said, lying perfectly on the spot. "How about Xion- she and I are girls, and she'll understand if I spend hours at the stores- the guys would be bored out of their wits if I got to the changing rooms, and I can talk up a storm on my own, and then there's all those little girly things- chances are one of us will have to buy a box of-"  
"Alright! Fine, fine- Xion it is- just don't say the 'T' word!" Saix said, tearing a page off his clipboard that he had been scribbling on. "Now go away." He waved me off and I went on my way to seek my mission partner. Ever since I got here from Castle Oblivion, they started treating me like an official Nobody as part of the Organization. I didn't have a coat yet, or a chair but I heard from Axel (who gossips like a woman with the women) that arrangements were under way to make me the 15th seat. They had a 13, but they dropped that from their name about a month ago since Xion was here to stay this time. Larxene didn't seem to like not being the only woman here anymore. I saw Xion sitting in a corner talking to Zexion. I walked up to them- since the incident when Axel tried to break her neck, she has distanced herself from him and Roxas.  
"Xion- you have a mission with me today," I said. She looked up.  
"Oh... Okay. Do you have a page from Saix?" she asked.  
"Yeah- it says 'Naminé-Xion: shopping mission. RTC whenever.' Then there's a signature from Saix," I said. Xion got up and followed me.  
"You know, you really ought to have a coat if you're going on missions, now," Xion said when we left the room, leaving Zexion to read the book in his hand.  
"I asked Saix to give me this one... I didn't want to have to buy a present for someone on my own, and the guys are horrible with secrets- Axel gossips like a girl."  
"Oh. So you asked for me as a partner, too, huh?"  
"Yeah... If you didn't want to go I'd understand- I'm not really popular around here..."  
"Yes you are. Zexion and I were just talking about you. I think you have an admirer- he was saying in a really suspicious tone; 'I wonder who else is going to get something for Naminé...' and note he said 'else'. He was wondering aloud, so since I overheard I decided to sit down and ask, but you showed up before I could finish my question."  
"Wow... About that and something else- you have never talked that long to anyone before," I pointed out.  
"Oh... I guess it's because of the fact that you're a girl...? Roxas seems to pay attention to what I have to say, but Axel... He doesn't seem to like when I talk to Roxas. It's just difficult to talk around the guys, I guess."  
"I know how that is," I responded.  
"Why are you shopping, anyway? Is it the gifting thing?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Who are you shopping for?" she asked as we stepped into the courtyard. I saw Demyx on the roof high above us, strumming his Sitar.  
"Him," I said, nodding. She looked up.  
"Awww... You guys would be cute... But I think he's going to be getting a gift for-"  
"Xigbar. I know."  
"Yeah... I'm sorry, Naminé. But hey, at least you might have an admirer in Zexion. That's a plus- he likes books, you like drawing- you could be an Author-Illustrator pair. That's not half-bad. Besides, Zexion and Demyx chat sometimes about little things like the problems they have with their consecutive Heartless types."  
"Everybody does that," I pointed out.  
"Oh... Yeah..." We went through a dark corridor and ended up in Traverse Town.  
"I ought to spend more time with you, Xion. You're the only girl who seems to be fine with me... Larxene hates me."  
"Me, too. She just doesn't like the competition. I don't want to compete with her. I already kind of have a goal, but I think he is very heavily guarded..."  
"Who is it?"  
"I won't say. It's embarrassing for more than one person, and Axel was getting onto me the other day for being inconsiderate."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... I needed a break, so then you come along. Good timing," Xion said, elbowing me in the arm. It kind of hurt. I smiled at her and when I thought she wasn't looking I rubbed my arm.  
"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry- I'm just used to being rough... You know boys," she said, patting my back.  
"No, it's fine- really. Just a bruised spot. That's all," I said, making an excuse on the spot. I've been doing that a lot lately.  
"Oh... I'm still sorry," she said, smiling at me. We walked into several shops and didn't find anything we thought he'd like. Then we found something in a little shop owned by an old man named Cid. It was an attachable thing for an instrument to be upgraded to be able to plug into an amp. And we even found an amp. So we bought that and had it wrapped. Then we took a dark corridor back to the castle. Then Xion and I worked together on a mission report- my first. Then we handed them in to Saix. He took one look at mine and shook his head.  
"Naminé, this is a terrible report. It's almost as bad as Demyx," he said. "Xion, this report is unreadable. Your penmanship is awful. Go do what you want- you're dismissed."  
"See ya, Naminé," Xion said, walking away. "I've got a date at the clock tower- ice cream with Axel and Roxas."  
"Good luck, then- don't fall off!" I called. Then I went to my room with the amp package. I hid it in my closet and started on the note. When I was finished with that, I snuck downstairs and put it in the pile. Then I returned to my room and drew until bedtime, only taking breaks to eat or go to the bathroom. Then I dressed in my nightdress and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and dressed in my normal clothes again- a white sleeveless dress and light blue sandals. Tomorrow was the party. Sora would be here tonight with his friends. I sat in my room and drew for a minute when someone stepped out of my closet. I turned to the cloaked figure and screamed.  
"Hush, Naminé- it's me! Axel," he said, pulling his hood off. I grimaced.  
"Stop being a weirdo! This is crossing the line! Creeping around in MY room!" I snapped.  
"Hey, hey! I didn't mean any harm- I just needed some advice."  
"Here's some advice- use the door!" I said, pointing to the door.  
"Alright, fine- but that's not what I meant. Say you like someone, but you don't know how to express that into a gift?"  
"Who is it? That sort of depends."  
"Umm... I'm not going to say. I just mean like, in general."  
"Just think of stuff that person enjoys and base it there. That's all I can tell you."  
"Okay, thanks. You know, I've never heard you snap at someone before."  
"I only do that when I start getting really irritated. Now can I have my room back?"  
"Sure. Later, Naminé," he said, leaving through the right door. I drew for a minute more, but it wasn't any good- Axel threw me off. So I decided to go to the gardens and hope Marluxia wasn't there- maybe the flowers could inspire me. I walked through the flowers and ran across Marluxia... The exact thing I didn't want to do.  
"Hello, Naminé," he said. "Do you need something?"  
"No... Just looking at the flowers... Whoa! Did you garden that?!" I asked, seeing the massive, glowing, bright pink rose blossom he was working on.  
"Yes I did. Do you like it? I'm calling it a Marose. It's my name applied to a rose. That's where the 'Ma' comes from."  
"It's pretty," I commented.  
"Pretty? Pretty!" he demanded. "This is exquisite, far from pretty- pretty is an ordinary word, and this rose has incomparable splendor to the rest. Pretty- child, leave. You have no clue on fine gardening." I frowned and left. He was awful huffy around me- he was always there to help everyone with anything, especially questions about sex or something without modesty, and as soon as I comment something that I mean as something nice, he gets all angry with me. I went to the library and saw Zexion there. He looked up at me, and seeing me looking at him, he averted his eyes. So I began to look at the shelves, and not seeing anything interesting, I left. I went to Vexen's lab next. Then he shooed me out because he was conducting a super experiment. So I went outside to look around. I looked up at the roof once I was outside, and I saw Demyx on the roof again, strumming his Sitar. He's been up there a lot. So I went inside and sat in my room. Then I looked through my closet just to make sure Axel wasn't hiding in there. Then I drew some more, and these were pretty good for me. Then I found spots on my wall for them and by that time, it was time for bed. So I went to sleep. The next morning, I opened my eyes to two sapphire eyes above me.  
"Aaaiiiii!" I squealed, scooting back and sitting up. "Sora!"  
"Hey, Naminé," Sora said and hugged me. "We got in late last night and Xemnas intercepted us and told us it wasn't that you were in danger, but that it was a trick so we would come to the party. Look, I brought Riku and Kairi along, too!"  
"Hi," Kairi said shyly.  
"What's up, Naminé. Haven't seen you since Oblivion," Riku said.  
"We invited Hayner and his friends, too and told them to bring something. Hayner is going to give something to Roxas's little girlfriend- I hope Roxas doesn't mind," Kairi said.  
"Oh, Xion? She needs something like an admirer- she doesn't get a lot of attention from anybody because of Larxene the attention hog," I said.  
"Well, we'll go downstairs and let you get dressed. We're all excited- the Organization is actually being nice!" Sora said, practically bouncing out the door. Typical- he's always hyperactive or over excited. Or both.  
I dressed in a white sundress and blue sandals then went downstairs. Everyone was sitting there in the lobby- Nobodies and Somebodies alike. It was nice. So I took a seat next to Sora and Riku. Then we started handing out the gifts and/or cards. Xion got a skateboard, and Hayner gave her a thumbs up. He talked to her after that, and since there wasn't any more for either of them they ran off to go skateboarding. Kairi got two- one from a mystery person (an Organization member, I guessed from the black paper) and a box of chocolate from Pence, who had given a box of chocolate to Olette, too. Then Olette had given Pence a coupon for ten packages of ramen for 75% off the price, something she got a hug for. Then they left to go have fun with Hayner and Xion. Roxas was a little disappointed until he got a 'Winner' stick as a gift. He looked at Axel immediately. Axel winked and opened one of his- it, too, was a 'Winner' stick, and he grinned at Roxas. Roxas turned pink, which evoked laughter from everyone who saw except for me- then it all clicked together. Xion and Roxas kind of liked each other, but Roxas was torn between Xion and Axel, who liked Roxas and didn't like when Roxas and Xion started something like a talk or whatever. Axel and Roxas opened their second ones together, and Axel had gotten a card from Larxene. He looked at it and it burned up in his hand, much to Larxene's shock. Roxas had gotten a little Shadow Heartless toy and he put it in his pocket before leaving with Axel. Xemnas didn't get anything, and Luxord got a deck of cards from Marluxia. Vexen had gotten a flower pot with daisies in it from Marluxia. Lexeaus had gotten a set of dominoes from Luxord, a present that I think meant a challenge. Zexion got a new book from Lexeaus, Xigbar had given Demyx a box of snack cakes, Xaldin had given Xigbar a hunting rifle, and Marluxia had gotten a package of seeds from himself. Saix had gotten a pair of underwear (it was a pair of women's, so I'm assuming Larxene did that). My suspicions were confirmed when Larxene winked at him. Kairi's black wrapped gift was a necklace. Riku had gotten a paopu fruit. He immediately looked at Sora, who was watching him excitedly. Riku just rolled his eyes and Sora mouthed something that made Riku look at him like he was crazy.  
"We have two more here... Demyx, here- this has no name," Xemnas said, handing Demyx the box that had the Amp set in it. He opened it and his mouth fell open like he had gotten a new heart.  
"Wha- who? Thank you!" he gasped to nobody in particular and hugged it. "This is nearly the best gift ever," he whispered. I smiled- I was really glad he liked it.  
"Naminé- this one is for you," Xemnas said, handing me a card. I opened it. 'Meet me on the top balcony tonight.' A private gift? I shrugged. I'd go, but I just hoped it wasn't someone creepy. I stood up and went outside to join the others. Once I got outside, not one person was in sight. Then there was suddenly someone there.  
"I'll just use you to catch their attention- you're a valuable aspect," this man said. It was the guy who looked like Xemnas. "I'm Ansem." Then there was this immense black thing behind him and it grew into a really big one. It grabbed me and I screamed, being lifted to its face, which was about fifteen feet off the ground. Everyone ran towards the door, but before they could get out it swung shut. Then I was being squeezed. I tried to struggle, but it wasn't working. Then a cloaked figure leapt from the roof and slid down on a cascade of water, stopping on the nearest balcony. There, in his hand, was an instrument with an attachment on it- it was the amp enabler. And then the amp appeared in a shower of water and Demyx took one huge strum on the Sitar, making a loud noise and raising several of his water people. They jumped down and pushed open the door and Zexion and Sora were the first ones through. Zexion worked to create as many illusions against Ansem as possible while Sora started attacking the monster squeezing me. Riku leapt in and slowly, the rest of the members still at the castle began to attack. I couldn't breathe...

"Naminé! Naminé!" someone called shaking me.  
"Move- she needs proper help! Let me consult my Lexicon..."  
"We don't have time for that! Both of you move!"  
"Get out of the way! Naminé!"  
"Sora?" I asked, but it came out all wrong.  
"She's responding to Sora- keep talking!" I heard another familiar voice.  
"Riku?" I asked. Still not right.  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked.  
"Demyx... Is everyone else okay?" I asked."  
"What?" Riku asked.  
"I think she's worried about us. Get up, Naminé- we're fine," Sora said encouragingly.  
"Please? We kind of need our party organizer," Demyx said. I opened my eyes, black spots dancing like Demyx's water trick.  
"You alright?" Zexion asked, looking concerned.  
"Yeah," I said. After a few seconds I was able to stand- I was sore, but I was okay. They took me to my room and made me sleep a while. When I woke up, it was nighttime. I remembered the note. I ran up the stairs and reached the top balcony. The writing had looked like Zexion's, now that I look at it. I got up there, relieved it wouldn't be someone creepy.  
"Hello?" I asked. I didn't see anybody. Maybe I was stood up or tricked. Then I heard a whistle. I looked around quickly and spotted a cloak fluttering on the roof above me. They slid down and landed on the balcony where I couldn't see them. Then he whirled around the edge of the wall. And I was positive it was Zexion- I couldn't see under the hood, but I was sure of it.  
"Zexion?" I asked. Then he started singing- it was unexpected, but his voice was amazing. While he was singing, he would move and dance around me, stunning me. This couldn't be Zexion, was it?  
"Welcome to the tip-top of the balcony,  
I'm glad to know that you got my note,  
And showed here to see me-  
If not, I would've broke.

This is a bold move on my part,  
And I may not have a heart,  
But if I did, I know it would be  
Calling for you

The guys around here think you're cute,  
And some even think you're sweet,  
But I'd describe you so much better-  
You're a Nobody that can't be beat

You're like an angel,  
It hurts me inside-  
But it's a good pain  
And I know in my brain  
That I have to have you, all my own

I love your lips-  
You have a perfect everything-  
I would mention your hips,  
But I think I should avoid that anything

And after this I want you to stay  
On top of the balcony  
But first I will say-  
That I loooooooooooooove you!" he sang, leaping onto the fence that kept you on the balcony, hood falling off his head.  
"Demyx?" I asked, astonished. His eyes opened and he saw me looking at him. His face turned bright red, and he fell off the fence at my feet. He wrapped his arms over his head.  
"I... You weren't supposed to know it was me..." he mumbled, embarrassed. He peeked at me from under his arm, and I saw he was close to tears.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"No," he said, hiding his face again. "It hurt to fall and I'm gonna die of embarrassment." He then mumbled something along the lines of 'I knew she would hate it..."  
"Demyx, sit up," I told him. He sat up and averted his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Naminé... I just wanted-" he said before I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. His eyes shot open as mine slid closed. He pulled back quickly.  
"N-Naminé?" he asked, several questions mixed into my name when he said it.  
"Yes, Demyx- I like you, and I have for a while, now. I am so glad it's me here and not Xigbar," I said.  
"Wow... I mean for that and you- your lips are so much better than I thought. They're pretty, but now I know that they're soft, too... And I liked you for a while now, too and-"  
"Shh," I said, shushing him. "Just enjoy this with me..." I whispered, resting my head on his chest and sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"I know we must have hearts... I mean, we have to if we can feel like this," Demyx said softly.  
"That makes sense. Maybe we do, but it's in the wrong place, so we don't know where it is."  
"Do you want to see if we can find it?" he asked.  
"What are you saying?" I asked.  
"I mean that we're alone up here, and everyone in the castle is probably asleep. We can make the most of this moment. And I want to see how it feels- all this is new for me."  
"I know what you mean," I agreed. Now I was curious, too. "Okay," I said. He looked down at me and smiled softly. Then he leaned in, pressing his lips into mine and we didn't stop going down until we were laying on the ground in the clear, dark night air.

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight, suggesting that it was about 10 in the morning. I sat up, a little sore and Demyx's coat covering me up. My shoes were next to me, dress nowhere in sight. I looked to my left because I noticed an arm trailing across my stomach. Demyx was laying there, asleep with his dark grey tank top on and his black pants still on, though unzipped, and still dressed. I slid my arms through the sleeves and zipped the coat so I was covered. I stood there a minute and then slid my shoes on. I knelt next to Demyx. He was so kind to me last night- shy, but dominant, and he made sure to put me in as little pain as he could manage. I trailed my fingers along his cheek. Everything in my life was perfect. I smiled at him. He was so cute when he slept. I hated to do this, but I knew if he lay out here much longer he'd sunburn.  
"Demyx," I called softly. It reminded me of when I had called his name before last night, but it was so much different, now. "Demyx... You need to wake up," I said softly. His eyes slid open slowly. He saw me and his eyes shot open.  
"Naminé!" he squeaked. "Wha- I- you... Are you alright?" he asked, looking me over once.  
"Yeah, silly- what kind of a question is that?" I asked.  
"Well, afterward you said something about it hurting a little, but I was already half asleep and where is- oh, right..."  
"What, my dress? I don't remember. One minute it was there and then it was gone."  
"I might have thrown it off the roof..."  
"It doesn't matter- I have a bunch just like it in my closet."  
"Yeah... You look good in an Organization cloak, anyway..."  
"You think?" I asked. The sleeves of this one were way too big, and I knew it would be really long on me. It occurred to me how much bigger than me Demyx was.  
"Yeah... In fact, you can keep that one- I have another, and I know you wanted to be one of us," he said.  
"I'll have to make some adjustments, but thanks- I really like it, Demyx."  
"Consider that my gift to you," he said, smiling.  
"Then what was that last night?" I asked.  
"Umm... That can be your gift to me," he said shrugging.  
"But I already gave you the amp set," I pointed out.  
"Wait, that was you? You were the secret admirer?"  
"Yeah. I knew you liked music," I said. We started walking inside after Demyx zipped himself up. "You goof- I thought you would've figured it out since I told you I liked you," I said while he opened the door for me.  
"Well... I'm glad it was you. I wouldn't know how to break it to Xigbar that I have a girlfriend," he said walking through the door after me.

Meanwhile, a man was watching them leaving the balcony. As soon as they were through the door, he grinned to himself. Roxas had sent him to look for Naminé because he needed to tell her something about the Meeting Room's new 15th chair. The man watching them had been since just before Naminé had woken up. He ran his fingers through his red hair.  
"I tried to tell her... Drip- water reference. Spill- water reference. Cats had nine lives- Demyx was Number IX. Put my fire out- another water reference. Silly girl. But I got me some Roxas last night because of her help, so I'll forgive her. Better go tell her Roxas needs her," Axel said, jumping off the roof, running past a white dress. 


End file.
